1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tap, and more particularly to a tap with an adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a tap is assembled to a wall so as to connect to a water pipe on the wall. However, the water pipes in the area have various types. If the tap is not suitable for the water pipe, the tap would not be able to connect to the water pipe. In order to overcome this issue, an adapter comes to the world.
Referring to FIGS. 13-14, an adapter sleeve 6A is screwed to a drain tube 51 in a tap set 5A. The adapter sleeve 6A has an opening 61 formed thereon. A tie ring 52 is mounted around the drain tube 51. A screw 53 is screwed through the tie ring 52 and the drain tube 51 into the opening 61. A water pipe 7 without threaded structure is inserted into the adapter sleeve 6A, and the screw 53 abuts against the water pipe 7. Referring to FIGS. 15-16, here is provided an adapter sleeve 6B. The adapter sleeve 6B is screwed to a drain tube 54 in a tap set 5B. A water pipe 7 without threaded structure is inserted into the adapter sleeve 6B.
However, the conventional adapter sleeve still has some disadvantages as follows.
The size of the water pipe 7 without threaded structure is ½ inch. The size of another water pipe with threaded structure is ⅝ or ¾ inch. The conventional adapter sleeve is suitable for only one certain type of the water pipe; in other words, if one conventional adapter sleeve is not suitable for the type of one water pipe, the user must retake another conventional adapter sleeve which might be suitable. Therefore, it's very inconvenient for the user.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.